NotWE: Smells Like Teen SpirED
by jesterthehumble
Summary: When Double Dee's cousin comes to town, what effect will it have on the Ed's? Takes place after All Hallow's Eve. Permission asked for and granted by NN1, creator of NotWE.


PROLOGUE

(_A/N: _Oh my GOD this title is so dumb and it's probably been used before and IT DOESN'T EVEN REALLY FIT, I MEAN INDA BUT- I hate myself. Please don't flame me for being so stupid. Also, UGH I feel like I'm making the 'Cul-de-sac Kids' like this one entity. Permission asked for and granted by NN1, the creator of NotWE.)

It was a warm, rejuvenating spring day in a small suburb of the beautiful town of Peach Creek. The cul-de-sac kids- teenagers now -were just kind of hanging around. There wasn't much to do, it was one of those lazy Saturdays. 4 years ago, it would have been welcomed, as it would have signalled an 'in-between day', when the Ed boys had failed at a scam and were plotting another. But these were different times- supernatural ones. This small neighborhood had been un-willingly thrust into a world of fantasy and distortion, and oh if only it wasn't real. Usually, these days, Double Dee and Ed would look around the edge of the woods for a while and, when satisfied, do their daily werewolfy whatevers, and Eddy would see if there was anything that Odin would 'wish him seek out' or something else old-speaky. But today, all was eerily quiet, an unsettling air settling on the cul-de-sac. The Ed's were all cooped up at Double Dee's house, talking about something that, truthfully, the kids didn't want to know about, because there was a silent agreement that it would terrifiy them to death. But still, this was un-nerving.

Everyone's attention was caught as a small, blue car drove slowly down the street. It was strangely slow, as if the driver believed that putting on any more gas would result in a terrible, firey crash. Which, considering, it might have. The car pulled to a careful stop in front of Double Dee's house, and the driver got cautiously out, knees knocking as she got over her recent driving trip. It was a young woman, who had curly hair as black as the night tied up into 2 pigtails, with a floppy red hat on top, which seemed to accentuate her hair rather than cover it. Her skin was pale, slightly green as if she was going to hurl. Freckles dotted her face and arms. There were hints of asian descent in her features, but not many. She heaved a large suitcase from the car with thin arms, and her curious brown eyes scanned the houses. You can certainly say that this caught their interest. This was the most exciting thing to happen around here since... last Halloween. There had been an imbalance- the Eds never did say quite what -that made the moon turn red on Halloween. Evil spirits put curses on everything, making the chidren turn into zombies and killing all of Rolf's crops. Jonny still claimed Plank had nightmares about it. And no one blamed him, that poor board of wood.

The young lady knocked on Double Dee's door carefully, as if it were a bomb. Or maybe she was just tired. The door opened and she was swiftly ushered in, blocking her from the view of all the curious eyes. As soon as the door was shut, all of the kids started chattering excitedly. Who was she? What was she doing? Why was she at Double Dee's house? Kevin's main question was if she was single, but a few seconds later he learned the answer was 'don't ask that in front of Nazz'.

To answer all of those questions, her name was Amytis, who preferred Ami, Eddward's older cousin. She was going to Peach Creek Community College soon, but needed a place to stay until she'd saved enough for her own place. She was at Double Dee's place, because that was her place to stay, and he had no choice in it since he was still 14 and his parents' choice still trumps his. When Double Dee heard the door open, he stood up in alarm. The three Ed's had been having a conference, because they were uneasy about the lack of activity, so they were kind of debating about it. It was kind of pointless, but it made them feel like they were doing SOMETHING. Edd looked around the corner and groaned in exasperation. "Oh no." he sighed.

"What? What is it? Is it- something?" Eddy asked impatiently. "Is it the cannibal rat from the planet Glorch?" Ed countered expectantly. Edd shook his head. "Sorry gents, it's only my older cousin Amytis. My parents told me she was staying for a month, but I just assumed it was just a cruel joke. I guess she really is staying. But there's nothing supernatural about her, unless being insufferable is some sort of magic." Eddward replied, an almost growl creeping into his voice. It was pretty obvious he hated her.

Amytis headed down the hall to the guest bedroom, and Double Dee sighed again and slid down the wall. "You okay, Sock-head?" Eddy asked, coming off as non-chalant thanks to years of practice. "Yes, Eddy, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how hard it will be to hide my and Ed's werewolf-ism from her. Goodness gracious, she's just so... for lack of a better word, CURIOUS about EVERYTHING. And then there's all her... STUFF she does and- augh!" Double Dee complained. Ed went over and patted Double Dee on the hat. "It will be okay, Double Dee. We will make friendship with Amy-name. She can not resist the power of friends and rainbows."

That made Edd chuckle "Oh, Ed... I think she'd actually like you."


End file.
